Junior's Revenge
by IcePhoenix23
Summary: Junior hates Angie for telling him that she won't be his girlfriend anymore. He promises her that she will rue her promise, and he goes after her brother: Joe Mcalister. He shoots him in the shoulder, and he's severely injured; Angie begs Junior to help her get him to the clinic. Will Joe survive? Will Angie give in to Junior's demand? Will her brother live to see another day?
1. Prologue

Junior's Revenge

Prologue

Junior

"I will never be with you, Junior. Do you hear me? As soon as this Dome disappears, I'm leaving, forever; you'll never see me again." Angie yelled at her ex-boyfriend, staring at him as they stood frozen in the barn where the mini-dome was hidden.

Junior nodded to his ex-girlfriend. "Alright; if that's how it's gonna be, then I'll find ways to persuade you." The crazy boy stepped out of the barn, storming off.

"Where're you off to?" Angie's voice sounded from behind him. He spun around, cocking his head. "You can't just leave because of me; you're one of the four,"

Junior ignored her, and replied, "Oh Angie. My dear, dear Angie. Don't you see? If you won't have me by choice, then I'll make you. Mark my words, you'll rue this Angie; you'll RUE this, I promise!" Junior took off running, running for someone, someone…..important. If Angie wouldn't be his by will, she'd be his by sacrifice; there was only one person he could use to get her to give in: Joe Mcalister.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Joe

Joe walked along the sidewalk, side-by-side with his girlfriend Norrie; they felt overwhelmed by all the Dome business, and they needed fresh air.

For some reason, Joe felt almost certain that something strange would happen when they were gone from the barn; he decided to leave the thought alone…..well…that is, until he heard Junior's voice sound from behind him. He and Norrie turned around; Junior grabbed Joe's shirt by the collar, yanking him down.

"What're you doing?" Norrie exclaimed, trying to push Junior off of Joe.

"Norrie…." Joe gasped out as Junior gripped his throat tightly, after Junior had shoved Norrie away. "…help…"

Junior released his hands from Joe's throat, pressing them over his mouth and nose; Joe struggled for air, and eventually he grew light-headed, his vision grew blurry, and he crumpled to the ground.

UTDUTDUTDUTD

Norrie screamed in protest as Junior slung Joe over his shoulder and started running away; she ran after him, and when he finally stopped, they were at the barn.

"Joe!" Norrie yelled, hoping to drag her boyfriend out of the depths of unconsciousness.

Junior propped Joe's limp form up against a tree, pulling out a rope from his pocket and tying his hands and legs to it so he couldn't escape. "Angie, come outside." He called for the girl as he stood up, staring at the barn door with that creep-grin.

"Junior, what is it now?" Angie sighed, peeking her head outside; her eyes widened in horror as she noticed her brother. "What're you doing?" She screamed, running for Joe. But before she got there, Junior lashed out, shoving her onto the ground.

Suddenly, Joe opened his eyes and murmured, "Where am I? Why am I tied to a tree?" He tried to rip himself free. It was no use.

Junior raced back to Joe. He quickly yanked out a pistol from his police belt, aiming at the boy. Angie got to her feet, stepping closer. "Don't move!" Junior demanded her, staring wildly at the girl's horrified face.

"Joe!" Angie cried, pure terror coating her tone in a thick ooze; Angie ran forward, signaling to Norrie so that they could surround Junior and stop him from hurting Joe. But he whirled around unexpectedly, shooting at Norrie; luckily, Norrie ducked and dodged the bullet.

Thinking quickly, Angie jumped to her brother while Junior was distracted; but suddenly, a gunshot fired; she was right in its path. She leaped out of the way, not realizing that if she moved that Joe would be hit.

An agonized screech split the air, and Angie looked at her brother, tears streaming from her eyes. "JOE!" She shrieked as loud as her lungs would allow her to.

Joe clenched his teeth, squeezing his eyes closed in pure agony; he screamed in pain, gasping in short breaths. "Angie….." He managed to squeak out. "Angie…"

Angie leaped to him, whipping off her sweatshirt and applying pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. "Stay with me Joe." She pleaded him, sobbingly. "Please…." She added as he closed his eyes. Norrie got up, kicked Junior to the ground, steeling the pistol from him, and then rushed over to help Joe.

Angie allowed Norrie to take control of stopping the bleeding; she crawled behind the tree, cut the ropes off Joe, and then lay him on his back, his head in her lap. "He needs to go to the hospital," Angie told Norrie.

"What if we're too late?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angie

Angie glanced at Norrie, a tornado of terror twirling in her chest; her brother needed immediate medical attention. He needed a hospital…..but….under the Dome….there was only a health clinic. _Whatever. Any medical help can save him. He can't die…..he's all I have left, _she cried in her private mind. Tears streaming down her face, Angie looked around for Junior.

She finally spotted him and screamed, "Junior! You have to help him! I'll give you anything….just…..don't leave Joe here to die." Angie sobbed, staring back down at her brother's shielded eyes.

Norrie whipped her head to Angie's direction. "What? You're asking for help from the cop who shot him in the first place?"

Angie stared up at Norrie. "I know it's insane, but he's our only hope now,"

Junior walked over to them. "Anything?"

"Yes." Angie whispered, the horrific thought of Joe dying blocking her volume from rising to a normal voice. Suddenly, the girl leaped up, yanking the radio from Junior's shoulder. "Help! Linda! Junior shot Joe! Junior shot Jo-"

Junior grabbed Angie, throwing her onto her back. Norrie, still holding the sweatshirt on Joe's wound, glanced around for help. After seconds of excruciatingly long panic, Norrie spotted Barbie in the distance. "BARBIE!" She screamed.

The man looked her way, running over almost instantly. "Junior, stop!" He demanded the insane boy, gripping his shoulders and prying him away from Angie. Barbie held him down, releasing him only when he stopped trying to get to Angie. Then he rushed to Joe's side.

"What happened?" Barbie questioned Norrie, taking over everything, having had experience dealing with life-and-death situations.

"Junior shot Joe. But it doesn't matter, just get him to the clinic!" Norrie stared wide-eyed at Barbie as he hauled Joe into his arms.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Angie

Angie stared at Joe as Barbie placed him on the hospital bed in the clinic. Norrie stood beside the bed, holding Joe's hand in hers, and using her other hand to gently stroke his hair.

Angie walked slowly over to the other side of the bed, kneeling down at her brother's head. "Joe…." She croaked, tears sliding silently down her face. "I love you."

Barbie stepped forward, looking at Norrie and Angie; suddenly the heart-rate monitor made a long _beeeeeeeeeeeeeep_.

"No…..NOOOO!" Angie cried, standing up and leaning against the wall of the clinic room, sobbing with closed eyes.

"Stand back!" Barbie stepped forward.

"What's happening?" Norrie asked with a scream in her voice.

"He's taking in air through the injury! Since the bullet went straight through his shoulder, it left a hole, where air is flooding into his chest. Get me a straw, or something!" Barbie demanded.

Norrie dug around through the entire room, finally uncovering a plastic tube-like straw. She handed it to Barbie, watching as he shoved it into Joe's stomach and began sucking the extra pressure out of his chest.

The heart-rate monitor remained the same. "Come on Joe, come on," Norrie pleaded her boyfriend. "Come on Joe, please."

Barbie glanced up at the beeping screen. Real slowly, ten seconds went by of dead silence, other than the beeping. Barbie lowered his head in defeat as everything continued to stay the same.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Angie murmured, tears still slipping from her eyes. "Joe…" She squeaked out quietly.

As everyone looked at the floor, a rhythm of short, steady beeping filled the room. Norrie glanced up, and a smile spread across her face. "Angie….look."

Angie stared at the screen. "Barbie…." She whispered, breathlessly. "You saved him….you saved my brother."

Barbie sighed with relief; he walked over to a chair in the room and sat down.

"He's gonna be okay. Norrie, he's gonna be okay," Angie leaped up, running over to hug Norrie.

"Let's just hope that nothing else happens."


End file.
